


You' re all the lying days of my youth

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Moicy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 你是我青春所有說謊的日子。





	1. You' re all the lying days of my youth

　　這是個由眾多虛假謊言組成的華美牢籠，多數人在其中翻滾撲騰然後結束一生，也有少數追尋著那幾乎不可求的真理。

　　－－或許也只是自我認定的真理，但為此他們飛蛾撲火，不顧一切。

 

　　Moira有些煩躁，最近研究陷入瓶頸，她需要突破。蒼白的手指在螢幕上游移，翻動著最新的學術期刊希望可以找些資料。不過多數的篇幅對她來說都沒有什麼用處，也少有引起她興趣的研究。

　　異色瞳掃過各式關鍵字，大多與她的研究沒什麼關聯，畢竟分子生物學中的人類基因改造領域著實冷僻－－並不是因為困難，而是道德問題。

　　沒有什麼人會想去搶上帝的工作。

　　「O’Deorain，妳很優秀。」過去指導教授曾嚴肅的看著她，語重心長地說：「不要跨越那條線，那會毀了妳。」

　　Moira尊敬自己的老師，德高望重的老教授是分子生物學中的翹楚，對她的才華與研究成果非常欣賞，唯獨不贊成Moira對於研究的瘋狂態度。

　　那條分界到底是什麼，老教授沒有明說，但Moira心知肚明。

　　「嗯？」

　　Moira的目光被一篇文章吸引－－那是一篇關於奈米醫療的研究論文，她從字裡行間看出一些青澀，但思路與觀點相當出彩，並且帶著些許的熟悉。Moira將目光移到作者欄，Angela Ziegler，沒有聽過的名字，不是學界的新人就是過去領域沒有交集。Moira將名字送入搜尋引擎，一張帶著笑容的白皙臉龐出現在螢幕上，奶白金色的短髮垂肩，一雙湛藍色的眼睛微瞇，靦腆地看著鏡頭。

　　典型的日耳曼臉，Moira在心中下著評論，略過照片往下看，她終於知道熟悉感是從哪裡來的－－這個年輕學者和她讀的是同一所大學，而她的指導教授和自己的教授是好友。

　　主攻奈米醫療的醫學院後輩，而且還頗年輕－－二十初，博士生。指尖沿著輪廓滑過那張勘比模特兒的漂亮臉孔，最後停駐在那雙飽滿的粉唇，Moira勾了勾嘴角，或許未來有機會認識也說不定。

　　這個小插曲在Moira的生活中並沒有掀起什麼波瀾，她將Angela所有發表過的論文都掃過一次，就將這件事情放在一邊。或許是心情好了，也或許是那些論文給予她靈感，卡了許久的瓶頸突然消失，Moira將所有心神投入，成果斐然，原本停滯不前的研究往前推進一大步。

 

　　沉浸在研究中，時間對於Moira來說只是科研計畫的成果報告書截稿日推進，而這些瑣事對於她來講都是屬於浪費時間的項目－－人不可能十全十美，天才們總會有點缺陷，而Moira的短處體現在她的人際處理上。或許她可以處理好，但為什麼需要？助理跟團隊之於她都是拖累，她還要費心跟他們溝通。

　　只是沒有這些就代表那些報表她得自己處理。

　　冬日的陽光是難得的，但這樣的溫和卻被擋在窗簾之後，沒有感染到Moira一絲一毫。假日的研究中心除了她之外就沒什麼人了，是這個被核銷單據與結案報告充滿的煩躁午後唯一的慰藉。

　　「這區就是我們的科研部門……咦？門沒鎖……O’Deorain？」

　　「午安，指揮官。」她從桌上抬起頭，慵懶的聲音帶著一絲戲謔：「我以為敲門是種禮貌。」

　　「……抱歉。」Jack的語氣有些僵硬：「沒開燈，我以為裡面沒有人。」

　　「噢……我想說，節能減碳？」難得的冷笑話沒有人捧場，Moira也不在意，深藍的眼瞳掃過臉色依舊不好的上司跟他身旁仍未開口的女性，絕佳的記憶力讓Moira馬上想起她的身分。

　　「這位是……Angela Ziegler？」她伸出手，比一般女性略低的聲音笑了笑：「久仰。」

　　「您好，O’Deorain博士。」溫婉的聲音很有禮貌，Angela的眼神沒有困惑，像是認識她一般。

　　她的聲音比想像中好聽，手也很軟，但有點涼……Moira一面想著，一面收回手，回應道：「那幾篇關於奈米醫學的論文非常精彩，若妳不介意，我想我們可以找時間討論關於妳文章中關於奈米分子與細胞修復的那幾個論述，我很有興趣。」

　　「……謝謝。」

　　Angela這回倒是愣了一下，或許是沒料到不同領域的前輩會去看她的論文。Moira心中愉悅，面上卻不顯，依舊維持著得體的微笑：「妳跟我還是同一間大學畢業的呢……指揮官，不如接下來由我來帶她導覽基地？」

　　「……Angle，妳覺得呢？」

　　「嗯。」她微微頷首：「我沒有意見。」

　　Jack無奈，他能感覺到空氣中瀰漫著略為詭異的氛圍，人事資料還擺在自己桌上，他當然知道兩人畢業於同一所大學，只是資料上沒有詳細到寫出兩個人認不認識。

　　身為總指揮官，接待新來的研究員這種事情完全輪不到他，會關心這次的調動只是因為他跟Angela還算有點關係－－當年Ziegler夫婦死於戰爭陰謀，而將年僅六歲的Angela從廢墟中抱出來的人就是Jack。看到資料的時候Jack還想著當年的小女孩或許已經不記得他了，沒想到Angela在看見來接她的人是自己的時候露出驚喜的表情－－跟現在宛如石膏像的僵硬判若兩人。

　　「好吧，那就拜託妳了，O’Deorain。」他說完轉向Angela：「歡迎加入Overwatch，Ziegler博士。」

　　Moira從兩人進門後就將注意力放在Angela身上，此時自然也不會錯過她在Jack堪稱招牌的陽光微笑下泛起的紅暈。

　　驀然地，她覺得有些堵。

 

　　「那我們走吧。」

　　Jack告辭後，Moira帶著Angela熟悉總部，從研究中心到辦公大樓，經過庭院，來到通往生活區的走廊。一路上Angela都很安靜，不失禮貌，但不會主動挑起話題，始終保持著一股疏離。Moira了然，或許是她的教授……或者是自己的老師，對她說過些什麼。

　　但這對她來說不是什麼困擾，同為研究者，她在Angela的論文中嗅到與自己一樣的氣息－－Angela與自己其實是同類。

　　Moira對自己的感覺相當自信，於是她將話題重心轉移，提起了Angela的一些研究。果其不然，Angela面上不顯，但情緒已經被挑起。她對自己的研究如數家珍，侃侃而談，Moira不時提出一些觀點與想法，有些甚至讓Angela眼睛一亮。

　　「我以為妳主攻基因工程。」Angela說：「但妳對這些好像很了解。」

　　「都是分子生物學的範疇，有時候還是可以參考的。」Moira微笑著，手搭上了Angela的肩膀：「不瞞妳說，我之前遇到一點瓶頸，妳的論文給了我新的思考方向。」

　　「那還真是……令人意想不到。」Angela露出了今日Moira看見的第一個笑容－－儘管只是淺淺的勾了嘴角。

　　「所以，為了表達感謝，今天的晚餐讓我請妳？」

　　「嗯？」

　　Angela挑眉，棕色眉筆描摹的線條看上去有些銳利，比起數年前Moira在網路上看見的照片更加成熟。

　　「綜合今天下午的表現，我是不是可以認為，妳在搭訕我？」

　　「如果妳感覺到了，那我會很高興。」

　　Angela沉默，將視線移開，語氣猶疑：「教授曾經跟我提過妳。」

　　「哦？我想……大概沒什麼好話吧。」Moira對此不以為意，當年不歡而散她可是記的很清楚。

　　「也不是……只是妳跟我聽說的不太一樣。」她看著不遠處，「其實，也還好。」

　　「是嗎？」

　　Moira看著她的背影，聽她說著：「我可以問妳……」

　　「妳想問為什麼嗎？」

　　語氣中有著些許戲謔，Angela倏然轉身，對上Moira臉上似笑非笑的表情：「我以為，妳很清楚。」

 

　　「Angela Ziegler，妳很清楚為什麼。」即使過了幾天，那耳語仍在耳畔迴盪：「妳和我，是同一類人。」

　　那一頓晚餐終究沒有吃成，她向她道別，在她的注視下匆匆離去。而後她們也鮮有交集，畢竟仍算是不同領域，研究區域不小，除了這裡她也需要待在醫療中心，數個禮拜間她居然也沒碰上Moira幾次，多數是在走廊上擦身而過，腳步匆匆，竟是連寒暄都免了。

　　Angela不想承認，在心底深處隱藏著些許失望，她記得教授的嘆息，也記得那天Moira與她相談甚歡的樣子。

　　還有她最後的話。

　　Angela搖了搖頭，將那張似笑非笑的臉趕出腦海，轉頭繼續手上未完成的實驗作業。

 

　　只是她沒有料到平靜的假象被打破的如此之快。

　　室內很暗，螢幕亮著光，上頭閃動的資料從眼前不停滑過，她越看越心驚，這並不是一個可以被大眾接受的研究，不管是研究本身還是結果都太過駭人。

　　Angela沒想到只是受人拜託送個東西來也會出事，好奇心害死人，她不該注意到那些文件。

　　「我不知道原來Ziegler博士也會不請自來。」慵懶的聲音從後方傳來，她嚇了一跳，轉身便看見了靠在門框上的身影：「偷看別人的研究不是個好的習慣。」

　　「O’Deorain，妳……」

　　「如果妳是想代替我的老師說教，那就免了。」Moira放下抱在胸前的手朝她走來，Angela下意識地想往後，卻忘記後方就是桌子。逆著光她看不清楚Moira臉上的表情，直到她走了過來，居高臨下地望著她。

　　「我說過，我們是同一種人。」Moira此時的表情在她眼裡顯得很殘酷，像是要剝掉她所有偽裝：「妳只是想當個好女孩，對吧？」

　　「我不是……」

　　「好吧，小女孩。」Moira鬆開了原本壓人的氣場，靠在桌子上，漫不經心地拿起她送過來的文件：「東西我收到了，還有事情嗎？」

　　「Moira。」

　　她頭一次叫她的名字：「不要跨越那條線。」

　　「原來妳的覺悟也就這樣。」

　　「我們有許多條路可以選擇。」

　　「呵呵，看來『他們』把妳教的很好，多麼光明磊落，是吧？」Moira笑了，她放下文件走到她身前，蒼白纖長的手指觸上肌膚，Angela被迫抬起臉與她對視。

　　那一雙藍色的眼眸如同無光的深海，Angela可以從中看見自己的倒影，扭曲生長，試圖衝破那層壓抑許久的束縛。

　　如同鬼魅般的話語鑽入耳中，讓她一陣恍惚。

　　「妳有沒有想過，自己所求為何？」

 

×

 

　　自那次不歡而散後，她們兩個可以說是再無交集。而不出Angela所料，那篇研究發表過後，掀起學界與政界的一片譁然－－可以從細胞層改變DNA、自訂基因工程以達到對抗疾病與拓展人類潛能的方法同時挑動了許多人的神經，除了道德相關的討論，連教廷都出來表示了不認同。

　　人類不該妄想上帝的工作，而一味追求科學進展也讓人想起了至今仍有餘波的智械危機。

　　論文發表引發的討論持續發酵，有同樣身為基因工程學家的研究者跳出來指出Moira的研究根本不可行，她這一項研究成果根本是杜撰出來的妄想症。

　　提出這樣說法的研究者不只一位，Moira的聲譽受到重創，在這些日子裡，Moira總是能聽到許多耳語，也可以看見研究中心的人員們對她投以異樣的眼光。那些言論不用猜也知道，但她也懶得去理會這些，他們這些人才不會明白這項研究的重要性。

　　Moira一直很明白自己的研究只會有兩種結果，而如今的狀況不過是糟糕的那個，若不是Overwatch給予的經費相當優渥，或許她也不會跳進這個擁有許多框架的體系中。

　　她在那些不甚友善的眼光中穿過，Moira看見了許久未見的人影。與她交談的人看見Moira，神色一轉，低聲向Angela說了些什麼。Moira沒有聽見他們的對話，只看見了Angela輕輕的皺了眉。

　　「別說了。」

　　在她經過她身旁的時候，她聽見Angela的低聲反駁。

　　Moira在心裡微笑。

　　或許這是這些天最好的一個消息了吧。

 

　　Overwatch在經過數週後終是委婉的向她提出希望她離開的要求，她聳聳肩，爽快的簽下了辭呈－－轉身便來到了Overwatch檯面下的另一個基地。

　　「歡迎，O’Deorain博士。」

　　前來迎接她的人並不陌生，若說Jack Morrison是Overwatch的光明面，那麼眼前的男人便是帶領陰影的黑夜。

　　「午安，Reyes指揮官。」

　　「很高興妳接受了我們的邀約，博士。」Gabriel與她握手，：「需要找人帶妳熟悉一下環境嗎？」

　　「謝謝，不過我想不需要。」她看了一下這棟外表不怎麼出眾的老舊建築：「我經過這裡不少次，沒想到這也是Overwatch的基地。」

　　「畢竟我們需要低調。」

　　「也是。」Moira跟著Gabriel的腳步，走進看上去有些老舊的建築：「畢竟是『Blackwatch』，陰影可不能太醒目。」

　　「妳應該多少聽過我們的傳聞？」

　　「我是知道Overwatch有支秘密部隊，不過沒想到領導人是你。」

　　「哦？妳認識我？」

　　「唔……談不上認識，但我想給你個建議。」

　　「洗耳恭聽。」

　　「要跟人親熱，記得找個沒人的地方。」

　　「我想那地方應該還算隱密。」

　　「那可真不巧。」

　　「Jack倒是跟我提過你。」

　　「我想應該不是什麼好話。」

　　「哈哈，既然妳這麼認為，那我就不說了。」

　　閒聊在踏出電梯時停住，延伸向前的走廊亮著燈光，廊上只有幾個穿著制服的人在守衛，Moira注意到他們看見Gabriel時僅點頭致意，Gabriel也只是揮揮手便往前走。走廊看不見窗戶，只有緊閉的門扉與廊道一路向前，在底端叉成左右兩邊。

　　「這裡的環境不像總部那麼好。」Gabriel猜到Moira在想什麼：「畢竟在地底，環境限制。」

　　「我從以前就一直想不通一件事。」

　　「喔？」

　　「反派為什麼總要把自己關在地下？」

　　「我們可不是反派。」Gabriel反駁：「頂多算是情報機構兼特殊部隊？」

　　「那不是更慘？」Moira隨著Gabriel停下腳步：「連反派都比不上。」

　　「某方面來說，的確。」Gabriel打開門：「至少那些傢伙不缺經費而且不用去聯合國聽那些老頭廢話……妳的辦公室，我們沒有動過那些儀器。」

　　Moira看著這間幾乎和她在Overwatch的實驗室一模一樣的空間，看來兩位指揮官在她的去留上早有商量：「看來就算我沒答應你的邀請，你們也會想辦法讓我過來？」

　　「我覺得Blackwatch很適合妳。」Gabriel避重就輕：「而我對妳的研究也很有興趣。」

　　「哦？」這句話引起Moira的興趣，如果男人口中指的興趣是她聽過的，關於Gabriel的一些小道消息，那或許會是一個不錯的挑戰。

　　「『他』知道嗎？」

　　「我希望妳保密。」

　　「你以什麼身分要求我保密呢？」她望著男人微笑：「指揮官？」

　　「不。」Gabriel也望著她，臉上倒是沒有笑容，一字一咬，慢慢地說：「主治醫師。」

 

　　×

 

　　Moira加入Blackwatch這件事情，對於Overwatch高層來說都不是秘密，Angela自然也知道Moira離開Overwatch後的去向。而Angela對Blackwatch也不算陌生，除了公務上的往來，身為源氏主治醫師的Angela有時候也需要拜訪一下這座位於地底的隱密基地。

　　但這次到訪的主要原因並不是因為她的病患，Overwatch有一項計畫需要與Blackwatch合作，她必須在Blackwatch基地停留數月。

　　Angela盯著電梯不斷下降的數字，穿著白袍的身影在腦中揮之不去－－距離在辦公室不歡而散已經過去很久，期間她曾數度造訪Blackwatch，但兩人卻沒有見到任何一次面。

　　Angela明白Moira的態度，她不會因為這件事對她有什麼想法，面對輿論都毫無畏懼的傢伙也沒有興趣躲避誰，而且當時理虧的人似乎是自己。

　　大概只能說是兩個人毫無緣分吧？

　　才在心中嘆完氣，踏出電梯就看到了那頭鮮豔的髮，她側身靠在牆上，一隻手按著耳上的通訊器。Angela一愣，隨即收好外漏的情緒，禮貌地朝Moira點頭致意。Moira向她比了手勢要她稍候，低聲說了些什麼結束了通話。

　　「歡迎妳，Angela。」

　　「謝謝，O’Deorain博士。」

　　她將情緒收斂，Moira也沒有試圖打破那份疏離，而是一面走一面簡單地向她說明了此次計畫的細項，Angela靜靜地聽，時不時提出一些想法或是疑問。

　　－－和兩人初次見面時的樣子竟是驚人地相似。

　　「那麼，大概是這樣。」她們在宿舍面前停下腳步，Moira提醒著她：「剩下的資料已經在桌上，我想妳對這邊應該也不陌生，如果還有問題，妳可以問我……或者其他人。」

　　「好的，謝謝。」

 

　　Moira看著已經闔上的門扉，在那天之後Angela的態度回到她們初識時的樣子，Moira不否認自己那天是刻意為之－－她推論過最壞的結果就是Angela的厭惡，但Angela這個變數卻推翻了她所有的預估。

　　果然是具有挑戰性，Moira舔了舔唇，但就是這樣才有趣不是嗎？

　　「妳又想到什麼計畫了？」

　　這幾天誰都可以看出Moira心情很好，但有膽子（或者有興趣）去問的人也就Gabriel一個，Moira看著頂頭上司，一身塵沙，臉上帶著些許疲憊，看樣子是剛下運輸機就過來這裡。

　　「沒什麼。」她看著摀著腹部的Gabriel：「看起來挺嚴重的。」

　　「不然我為什麼要來這？」

　　「噢，看來我多了個加薪的理由。」

　　Gabriel哼了一聲，沒答話，最近的情勢越來越緊張，需要他們的任務也逐漸增加，Gabriel和Jack都感覺到有什麼在逐漸崩毀，但他們無力阻止。

　　原本就只是個閒扯的玩笑，Moira也不在意回應與否，她來到診療床邊，一邊操作著儀器，一邊詢問Gabriel的身體狀況。

　　讀數出來，Moira難得皺起了眉。

　　「又惡化了？」

　　「……我還是建議你試試看我之前說的。」

　　Gabriel沉默，Moira沒有打擾他，靜靜地幫他包紮腹部那道怵目驚心的傷口，超級士兵的實驗已經加強了自我修復的能力，而這道傷口至今仍如此猙獰，不難猜想原本的慘烈狀況。

　　「我想你這次大概又亂來了，對吧？」

　　「我有按照計畫走。」

　　「喔？」Moira挑眉：「Jesse大概又要為報告書煩惱了，可憐的小傢伙。」

　　「我那是鍛鍊他。」Gabriel面不改色：「那小子最近越來越囉嗦了。」

　　「攤上你這個老師，他也是挺可憐的。」

　　「要不是我，他現在可還在吃牢飯。」

　　「或許他現在已經後悔沒有待在那裡吃牢飯。」Moira拍了一下處理好的傷口，也不管Gabriel的抗議：「結束，你可以去找你的美國甜心了，不過我個人建議這幾天還是別太激烈，就算你是超級士兵，傷口……」

　　碰！

　　「哎，真不可愛。」Moira看著被甩上的門，嘆了口氣。

 

×

 

　　今日又是被實驗塞滿的一天，Moira收拾著桌面上的東西，思考著下一步的計畫。Overwatch和Blackwatch的合作專題已經接近尾聲，但Angela態度依舊冷淡，兩人的對話只有工作。Moira並不是沒有試圖挑起話題，但總是被Angela以沉默帶過，幾次過後Moira也不再嘗試。

　　於是冰冷填滿了兩人之間的空隙，若非她幾次看見Angela在別人閒話自己時皺眉，Moira甚至以為她是厭惡自己的。

　　不，也或許她只是不喜歡聽閒話。

　　Moira失笑，居然在幫Angela的冷漠與情緒找理由，這實在不太像自己的作風－－好吧，她無法否認自己對Angela越來越有興趣，甚至超過了原本預估的範圍。

　　不過也不壞，雖然不可控的變因令人感到煩躁，但是最近的日子她心情著實不差。

　　她哼著無聲的旋律回到了自己的宿舍，在打開門的時候愣住－－穿著性感睡衣躺在她床上的Angela Ziegler？她偶爾……好吧不是偶爾、會想到這種事情，但突然的美夢成真？不，這已經不是美夢而是驚嚇了。   
　　「……Angela？」她試探的出聲詢問，一邊思考著這是不是因為工作太累產生的幻覺？   
　　床上的金髮天使閉著的眼睛睜開，半瞇著的湛藍眼瞳中帶著一絲魅惑，跟平常的疏離大相逕庭。   
　　「嗯？」   
　　居然還回應了？Moira按了按額角，覺得自己真的應該跟長官討個休假－－一定是太疲勞兼之自己清楚接下來有一段時間不會見到面，她才會幻想出如此熱情的Angela Ziegler。

　　不過自己的幻覺也真是真實……或許這也可以列入基因改造後的變數範圍？

 

　　「Moya？」

　　在她思考著要跟Gabriel申請多久的休假順帶建立新的研究課題時，一聲甜膩的呼喚讓她回神，不著痕跡的抖掉了剛才長出的雞皮疙瘩，Moira臉上臉上仍是面無表情，將目光放回已經有大半身子露在棉被外面的Angela。

　　「妳不喜歡嗎？」

　　瞬間Moira心中轉過不知多少念頭，最終慾望戰勝理智，她走到床邊，白皙的手臂伸了過來，攬住了她的脖頸。

　　Moira由著那雙手溫柔的摩娑著自己的短髮和臉頰，耳畔的呼吸像是調情，唇舌交纏間她嚐到了護唇膏的味道。

　　「妳怎麼知道我的小名？」

　　她從脖頸出發，虔誠地近似膜拜，一路往下，雪白的肌膚綻出點點粉色，在胸口流連時聽見了令人更加亢奮的喘息，雙手從蝶骨撫到腰際，最後來到飽滿的雙臀，揉捏出如鶯啼般的呻吟。

　　「嗯……妳說呢？」身下的女子嬌笑，Moira感受到對方的指尖在背上畫著圈圈，酥麻如同漣漪般擴散。

　　於是她不再言語，與天使一同纏綿。

 

　　醒來的時候身畔已經沒有溫度，這稍稍讓Moira的好心情有所衰退。但今天是Gabriel的例行檢查，她再不甘願也要起身準備。

　　善於觀察人心的長官今天一如既往的犀利，一語中的的猜測令人更加煩躁。

　　「妳需要休假嗎？」Gabriel問：「看起來挺激烈的。」

　　「什麼？」

　　Gabriel坐在診療床上不能動，眼光瞟向她的脖頸：「Blackwatch不禁止辦公室戀情，不過稍微注意一下？」居然有人敢爬Moira的床，也是很有勇氣……

　　「你說這個沒什麼說服力啊長官。」她嗤了一聲，戲謔道：「Christine可比你的美國甜心溫柔多了。」

　　「……」

 

　　送走上司，Moira轉身去了實驗室，卻沒看見原本應該在那裡忙祿的身影，Moira向其它研究員詢問，得到今日Ziegler博士請假的答案。

　　這個假跟昨晚有沒有關係？Moira的腦中浮現令人臉紅心跳的場景－－金髮女郎美麗的臉龐染著緋紅，雙手攬在頸上，軟軟地喊她Moya。她們探索著彼此的身軀，細軟的髮絲被汗水沁濕，嫣紅的唇瓣張闔，喘息著要自己輕一些⋯⋯

　　如果不是做夢，那麼Angela請假似乎並不令人意外。

　　可是Moira覺得Angela當晚的狀況並不尋常，那樣的Angela完全打破以往的印象……

　　果然，隔天再度出現在實驗室，面對著自己的Angela依舊是一副淡漠的表情。

　　或許真的是做夢？Moira把原先對於基因改造影響潛意識的設想排入計劃，同時不免覺得有點可惜－－天使在床上的樣子火辣撩人，跟平日禁慾的樣子完全相反，她還記得手下柔軟細膩的觸感。

　　是否要試探？Moira難得踟躕，而對方沒有給她多少時間，直接幫她做了選擇－－金髮女子在幾天後再度出現，雪白的胴體包裹在一件鬆垮的睡袍之中，她的姿勢隨意而慵懶，敞開的前襟裡，雪白的雙峰若隱若現。

　　或許她已經給了部分的答案。

 

　　在Angela離開Blackwatch基地前，這樣的事情還發生了數次。Moira推測或許是雙重人格的緣故。

　　造成第二種人格的原因有許多可能，Moira想，Angela的第二人格大膽而直接，喜惡分明，並且對於各種規範嗤之以鼻－－如果平時的Angela是個天使，那麼在床上這個，大概就是小惡魔吧。

　　原本Moira以為這樣的關係會終止於Angela離開Blackwatch的基地，但沒想到小惡魔的本事還挺大的－－例如查到她在Dublin 的住址並且在她休假在家的時候成功入侵民宅。

　　「好歹我也算是個特工？」她跨坐在她身上，扭動著腰肢：「嗯……不過妳家的系統做的真不錯。」

　　「但沒有防住妳。」

　　「妳希望它防住我嗎？」

　　水潤的眼睛望著她，像是被雨潤澤過的天空。Moira笑著著吻了那一雙豐潤的唇，纖長手指靈活地動著，白皙頸項在她的眼前拉長成優美的弧度，Moira湊上去舔吻著，雙重的刺激讓Angela連連喘息。

　　「狡猾的Christine。」她說：「這樣可不是個好孩子。」

　　「去他的好孩子。」

　　或許這就是答案。

 

　　於是Moira沒有再繼續糾結關於Angela的問題。

　　兩人的關係持續，回到Blackwatch基地後，Angela偶爾還是會在晚上出現在Moira的房間，她們纏綿做愛；平日碰面時，Angela冷淡的樣子一如既往，高領的衣服也讓人看不見是否有吻痕遺留其上。

　　直到Venice事件發生，Blackwatch曝光於人前，而大家也發現了消失數年的科學家原來藏身於此。

　　輿論甚囂塵上，鬧得沸沸揚揚。

　　Angela從浴室出來，桌上的報紙滾動著新聞，無一不是關於Overwatch和Blackwatch的報導，她嘆了口氣，準備把新聞版面換掉的時候響起了門鈴。

　　意料之外的臉出現在螢幕上，Angela愣了一下，仍舊打開了門。

　　「晚安。」

　　Moira伸出手，一條墜鍊在Angela眼前搖晃著，她伸手接過，並且禮貌的道謝。Moira任由她拿走了墜鍊，卻沒有要告辭的意思。

　　她們凝視著彼此，Moira在沉默中縮短了兩人間的距離，然後吻了她。

　　門在沒有阻力的狀況下自動關上，Angela任由Moira攻城掠地，最後在床上棄械投降。

　　不同於另一個人格的火辣奔放，Angela現在的樣子柔順，卻不失主動，呻吟壓抑在唇齒之間，卻是另一番風景。

　　隔日醒來，Moira終於看見了Angela的睡顏。她的側臉貼在她的胸口，眉頭微蹙，Moira伸手點上Angela的眉間，人沒醒，卻是往她的懷中鑽去。

　　「真是可愛。」

　　Moira低聲笑著，小心地起身，重新壓好被子，以不吵醒人的音量打理好自己後離開了房間。

　　關上門的瞬間，Angela睜開了眼睛，神情複雜地望著已經闔上的門扉。

 

　　二零七一注定是不平靜的一年，自三年前的Venice事件過後，Blackwatch浮出檯面，Overwatch的處境愈發艱難，來自各國政府的壓力，民間的輿論也越來越偏激，似乎所有人都忘記了當初是誰帶領著人類度過難關。

　　雖然英雄拯救世界，但英雄最終還是人類。

　　碰的一聲巨響，炸出舉世譁然。各方猜測著原因，然而知道真正原因的人卻都沉默不談。

　　Moira在墓園門口目送Angela離去，雨持續地下著，Moira回頭看了一眼這座據說是許多英雄沉眠之地的Arlington公墓，今日過後，刻在大理石上的名字又多了一位。

　　只是英雄的鬼魂不知道還在哪裡遊蕩。

　　Moira沒有多做停留，甚至沒有等待同樣成為亡靈的上司－－嘴裡說的不屑，但她敢打賭，自己現在過去，絕對可以看見黑色的斗篷站在那座沒有屍體的墳墓之前。

　　她是個體貼的人，這個時間還是給戀人們空間吧。

 

×

 

　　「Ziegler博士，有您的信。」

　　Angela微笑著接過信封，下意識地瞄了一眼後愣住，上頭的字跡使她的瞳孔微縮，隨即恢復正常，自然地將信收起。

　　直到晚上結束了忙碌的一天，她才回到自己的帳篷，打開那封故人的來信。

　　那是一封邀約，上頭沒有署名，只有時間地址和一句話。

 

　　「Dinner and Thanks, right?」

 

　　Angela不知道為什麼會在相隔數年後收到這遲來的邀約，看了下時間，剛好是她這段日子唯一的休息日，而地點也在附近。

　　忽略掉為什麼會知道自己的私人行程這點，Angela發現自己頗為平靜。

　　她依約前往，那是一間小餐館，老舊卻溫馨。她提早到了，卻發現對方比她更早來。

　　「好久不見。」

　　Angela看著許久不見的那張臉，熟悉也陌生，一邊的臉覆上了面具，而另一邊的眼睛卻不是原本猶如深海般的色彩，取而代之的是如血般的暗紅。

　　「好久不見。」

　　Moira也在打量Angela，除了長了些許的頭髮，時間似乎沒有在她身上留下痕跡。

　　她們如同老友般的吃完一頓晚餐，微笑閒聊著一些關於研究的話題，或許旁人聽起來如同天書般枯燥乏味，但對於她們來說，這些是組成她們大半人生的重要元素。

　　她們在門口到別，跟當年在墓園時一樣，準備離去時Moira親吻了Angela，不帶慾望，如蜻蜓點水般的離別吻。

　　「保重。」她說。

　　「保重。」

　　她踏入被街燈染黃的街道，而她遁入被陰影吞噬的小巷，如同她最喜歡的古老音樂劇。

　　沒有正邪，只是方法不同。

　　她們終將在真理面前相逢。⬛


	2. Crying in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如過我死了，妳會為我哭泣嗎？

　　啪、啪。

　　寂靜的墓園裡傳來聲響，一群悼喪者擁著一具棺木通過墓園的大門，他們踏過潮濕的水痕，留下微微的印跡，沒多久又被雨滴撫平。落下的樹葉和著塵灰，沾黏出滿地凋零。

　　土坑已經挖好，那具覆著旗幟的棺木在莊嚴的氣氛中緩緩落入土坑。四周的人沉默不語，連啜泣聲也無，所有人凝著表情，替一個時代的終結哀悼。

　　他們都知道棺木裡只有一套衣服，沒有他們敬愛的指揮官，沒有曾經帶領眾人對抗智械危機的金髮英雄。

　　我們找不到……兩位指揮官。搜救人員遲疑了一下才說出失蹤兩字。

　　最終公諸於世，Overwatch的指揮官死於總部爆炸。有人開心，有人難過，有人不敢置信，有人則是開始計算接下來該怎麼收回曾經屬於Overwatch的權力。

　　所有曾經的Overwatch成員都葬在Arlington公墓，輝煌的時代即將過去，但傷痛依舊未平。英雄仍是神話，在黑暗中仰望光明是救贖者的祈禱。過去常常有人來這座埋葬英雄的墓園，為逝去的英雄獻上一朵花。

　　她遠遠地看著那群人，覺得有些好笑。有多少人是真心為了Jack Morrison感到難過？人死了就死了，搞這麼大排場，作什麼戲呢？

　　「我要先走了。」

　　「還沒結束呢。」

　　「他又不在裡面。」

　　Moira聳聳肩，一旁的黑色的身影化作煙霧，毫不留戀的走了。

　　走的真俐落，她本來還想提議以前的上司去看看自己的墓。

  
  


　　雨霧持續飄著，惱人的沾黏在身上，Reinhardt拍拍Angela的肩膀，葬禮已經結束，聯合國的人早已離去，只剩下他們這些殘存的、曾經的捍衛者。

　　「我們先走了。」Reinhardt看起來像是老了十歲，Torbjörn今日一反過去的聒噪，一句話也沒有說。

　　「我想再待一下。」她說：「保重。」

　　「保重。」

　　最終所有人都離去，Angela站在墓前，盯著石刻的的名字，Jack Morrison，她依舊不想相信如同神祇般的男人就這樣死了。

　　世界上終究沒有神，當初把她從廢墟中帶出來的英雄長眠地底。

　　忍了多時的悲傷終於從眼眶中落下，她低著頭，似乎有水滴落在大理石的墓碑。

　　「一個醫生在淋雨，妳可真夠專業。」略帶嘲諷的慵懶聲音從她身後傳來，同時一把傘出現在她的頭頂，Angela沒有回頭，只是盯著眼前的石板。

　　Moira也沒有說話，就這樣靜靜地撐傘站在她身後。她知道Angela哭了，也知道Angela不想讓自己看見她此時的樣子。

　　她有些好奇，不知道她可不可以在自己的葬禮上，得到天使落下的眼淚？

　　「如過我死了，妳會為我哭泣嗎？」

　　問完她就後悔了，身上起了一陣雞皮疙瘩，Moira覺得自己腦袋大概被雨淋到進水，問這什麼矯情至極的問題？

　　Angela沒有回應，Moira鬆了一口氣的同時也有些失落。她們就這樣待在濛濛細雨中。不知道過了多久，天色開始轉暗，Angela終於回過身，Moira注意到她臉上的水痕，但她也分不清那是她的淚還是天空落下的雨水。

　　「我想你沒有那麼容易死。」

　　Angela抬起腳步朝墓園門口走去，在轉身時突然冒出這一句話。Moira愣了一下，拿著傘跨步走到她身邊，嘴角微微勾起。

　　她們並肩離去，墓園終於空無一人，雨持續地落著，像是為逝去的英雄哭泣。⬛


End file.
